Love as bright as the stars
by starlightwillow
Summary: Naruto and Hinata s adventure of young love.
1. Chapter 1

Hello random people of the internet this is my first fanfiction! I am only 13 so I will apologize in advance for my horrific grammar. Please review my story and give me some tips, so um arigatou and I hope you enjoy! ^.^

Naruto opened his arms wide while Hinata galloped to him. When the two lovers reached each other they embraced with great joy. Naruto smelling Hinata`s hair which smelled of sugarplums, and Hinata hugging Naruto`s warm built body. As the snow fell to the ground Naruto whispered "I love you Hinata, as much as all these snowflakes falling to the ground.". Hinata blushed at this statement. Naruto slowly started twirling Hinata`s raven colored hair as she stared deep into Naruto`s bright blue eyes. Naruto inched towards Hinata`s bright red face. Hinata leaned closer until their lips softly touched. After a long passionate loving kiss they pulled in hand they walked along the cherry blossom trail. Each step leaving behind a footprint and a memory.

When they reached their destination, a frozen waterfall, they awed in wonder. The waterfall was filled with wildlife. The birds singed a beautiful song while the deer shook off unwanted snow. Not wanting to ruin the beauty of nature Naruto and Hinata journeyed elsewhere. They journeyed to the ramen stand. Teuchi was happy to see his favorite couple. They both ordered the pork ramen, as always. The bowl steamed in the cold winter air. Naruto slowly lifted chopsticks to Hinata`s shiny lips. " Open wide!" Naruto told Hinata. Hinata followed her lovers orders. Hinata ate it all with no complaints. After their dinner they went home.

Walking home Naruto pulled out a blood colored heart pendant. Hinata stopped and stared in wonder. "Naruto, you shouldn`t have…." Hinata exclaimed. "Turn around." Hinata turned around and lifted up her silky hair as Naruto put on the necklace. " Beautiful." Naruto yelped. Naruto lifted up Hinata and twirled her around. "You`re the best girlfriend ever Hinata!"

End of chapter~*~


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello random people of the internet! I apologize for the TERRIBLE grammar in the last chapter! This time I will triple read over my writing. Anyways I would like to let you know that I will update everyday, but they will be short chapters. If there is anything else you guys would like to know or suggest please leave it in a review. Thanks for choosing my story and let us begin!**

Hinata was woken by the shining sun. She sat up and stretched her tense back. She got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Looking around for what to wear she remembered the beautiful pendant Naruto gave her. "I should wear something that matches this!" Thought Hinata. She pulled out black denim jeans and a see through black sweater along with a red tank top to go underneath. She pulled on her attire and grabbed the pendant to put on. After applying make-up she left out the door to meet Naruto at there favorite swing, the one at the academy.

Naruto was already there when Hinata arrived. "Hey cherry blossom!" Shouted Naruto. Hinata gave Naruto a sweet smile while she joined him at the swing. When they were about to swing Bushy Brows appeared! "HOW`S MY FAVORITE YOUTHFUL COUPLE DOING!" "You don't have to yell at us Brushy Brows " Declared Naruto while cleaning out his ear. " I'M NOT YELLING IT'S JUST MY YOUTHFULNESS POURING OUT!" "Sure it is." " IT IS! ANYWAYS NARUTO MAY I SPEAK WITH YOU PRIVATELY FOR A MINUTE?" "Hinata-chan?"

"Sure go ahead I don't mind waiting here." Hinata said with a smile. "Thanks Hinata-chan! Arigatou!"

Bushy Brows pulled Naruto away in that instant. " What do you want Bushy Brows?" "Have you done it yet?" "No….I am afraid she will say no." " Naruto she won`t say no! She has loved you ever since she first time she saw you, even though you liked Sakura, she even risked her life for you! She won't say no!" "But I am still nervous." "Don't be! If I asked TenTen to marry me you can ask Hinata!" "I guess." "Look TenTen said yes even though it was the cheesiest proposal ever, because she truly loves me like Hinata loves you." "You know what? I am the 4th Hokage's son Naruto Uzumaki! I can do this!" "That's the youthful spirit!" " I will propose tonight!" "Good luck buddy" "Thanks Bushy Brows"


End file.
